Love, Trust and Feet
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Severus has survived the snake attack. But how can Draco ever trust his former lover again after he has found out that Severus was a spy for the light? And: How Lucius and Narcissa met for the first time.


**Title:** Love, trust and feet.

**Author:** Anonymous

**Paring:** Draco/Severus, a bit of Lucius/Narcissa, and mention of Severus/Lucius

**Rating**: R

**Words:** 3700

**A/N:** Written as a gift for alley_skywalker for the FandomCommerce Winter 09

**Promt**: Psychological disorder: I chose PARAPHILIA in the form of _foot- and shoe-fetishism_

**Summary:** Severus has survived the snake attack. But how can Draco ever trust his former lover again after he has found out that Severus was a spy for the light? And: How Lucius and Narcissa met for the first time and found a common interest.

"…All your own assets will be frozen and control over them will be passed on to your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will be allowed to own a wand, as long as you are willing to hand it over for regular inspection. You will be confined to your house for life…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Lucius raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked the First Warlock of Law, glancing up from the magical contract he was writing.

"Could you make that 'property' instead of 'house'?"

"What is the difference?"

"Well…" Lucius bent his head remorsefully. "I'm not getting any younger; it would be nice to leave the house. I mean, the garden, it would need attending…"

"Gardening? You?" the Warlock looked doubtful.

"And then there are the children…" said Lucius. "It would be most kind if I could go outside with them…"

"You have one son, and he is seventeen years old."

"Draco is eighteen," Lucius looked across the table at his son, who showed little interest in the legal proceedings, constantly glaring at the time. "I meant my other children."

"Other?" the Wizard looked at Narcissa at Lucius side. "You are pregnant, Madame?"

"I will be soon enough," she said, giving him a cold stare. "With my husband home all the time and with both our inability to leave the house, what else is there to do?"

"Mother…" murmured Draco turning a shade redder.

"I could get a little rest if he was allowed to do gardening…" she mused to herself.

"Mother!"

"What, dear?"

"Hrm," the Warlock looked embarrassed, he glanced at the prosecutor, who was equally bothered. "To continue… You will be confined to your _property_ for life…"

"Thank you, sir," smiled Lucius

The contract was written with out any more interruptions. Lucius held on to Narcissa's hand as he signed his name at the bottom with an Unbreakable Vow Quill.

"There," he said, turning to his wife. "Do you want to go to the château in Bourgogne or the villa in Seville?"

"I was thinking of the townhouse in Milan," purred Narcissa. "I need new shoes."

"I love the way you think," Lucius kissed her hand.

"Lord Malfoy…?" the Warlock of Law was confused.

"If you had read the appendix," said Draco rising from his chair. "You'd see that my father's _property_ far exceeds Malfoy Manor."

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." Lucius led Narcissa out of the room on his arm. "What kind of shoes were you thinking of, my love?"

They were standing by one of the Ministry's Portkey points. Narcissa was correcting Draco's unimpeachable collar. He let his mother fuss, not wanting to take away one of her few pleasures. They were getting dirty looks from most people passing by. Lucius weighed the broken plastic comb in his hand. It would take them to Italy.

"Mr Malfoy?" a tall grey haired witch in a lilac robe came up to them.

Both Lucius and Draco turned to her. She turned to Draco though; obviously feeling a little scared of the older man.

"I'm Mrs Wormherb," she presented herself. "Severus Snape's legal councillor."

"Snape? " asked Draco, suddenly turning pale. "I thought he was dead."

"Yes," Mrs Wormherb nodded and gave smile that invited both Narcissa and Lucius in the conversation. "That is a problem. It seams that Mr Potter was a little premature in reporting the death, and the lists went to print before it could be corrected."

"What about Snape?" asked Lucius in a demanding voice, seeing that his son was quite upset over what she had just told them.

"As you understand, he can no longer stay at Hogwarts…"

"Are you asking us to take him in?" interrupted Narcissa.

"Actually, yes," she blushed a little.

"It is up to Draco," said Lucius with a shrug. "I'm not allowed to have an opinion anymore. And anyway…" he shrugged again "…I feel neither love or hate for the man anymore. He can live and let live, as far as I care."

Narcissa nodded in agreement and turned her pretty eyes to Draco.

"I'll take him in," said Draco, almost blushing over the double meaning of the words.

"Good!" Mrs Wormherb lit up. "I will owl him at once," she shook the hands of all three Malfoys, a little surer of herself. "Oh, and before I forget…" she pulled up a small parcel from her robe. "Mr Potter asked me to give this to him. He said not to send it by owl, too fragile."

"I'll take it," Draco held out his hand and took the parcel.

"Thank you again," she smiled again and left them.

Narcissa turned back to her son and started fussing again. Dracos mind was not with her anymore. It was in the small hiding place in the Dark Forrest where he and Severus had stayed, alone, for four months after they had fled Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. Draco had fallen in love, he did not know about Severus… He had said as much, but Draco did not trust his word anymore.

"Now behave yourself, dear" his mother said. "Don't do anything we would not do."

"Don't encourage the boy, Cissy," said Lucius and held out his hand to Draco.

"Yes mother," he sighed and shook his fathers hand. "Good luck shoe shopping."

"Tut tut, naughty boy," Narcissa gave her son a half a smile and a peck on the cheek.

Draco kissed his mother and watched the Portkey pull his parents away.

Home again Draco immediately tarred opened the small parcel. There was a vial and a note. He recognized the handwriting as Potters. He had got a similar note when he got his wand back. The note was full of 'thank you' and different kinds of apologies. Draco did not bother to read it through. He was more interested in the contents of the vial. Memories. Severus memories!

He had felt betrayed when he found out that Severus had been a spy, a traitor. More than betrayed, his heart had been broken. His parents knew his feelings, he hid nothing from them. All the trust he had ever felt for the man had fallen away. Draco demanded answers, and maybe he just had been handed them. Hurrying to the west library he held the vial tight in his hand.

Draco pulled out the Pensieve from its cupboard and placed it on the desk. Not wanting to wait he poured the memories out in the stone basin and watched then swirl around. With a breath he dived down. He felt himself being pulled into the memories and was suddenly standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. In front of him stood an about twenty year younger version of Professor McGonagall.

"Black Narcissa!" she called.

Draco looked up to see a pretty eleven year old girl with long blond hair stepping forwards. She sat down on the chair and was crowned with the Sortinghat. He smiled as he saw that she was the only girl daring to break uniform wearing red shoes instead of black.

"Slytherin!" called the Hat.

The Slytherin table approved. The younger version of his mother smiled and exchanged satisfied looks with her sisters; Andromeda in sixth year and Bellatrix in third.

"Black Sirius!" called McGonagall.

Draco was not that interested and followed his mother. She dropped one of her red shoes. A blond tall fourth year, not watching the sorting, got up and walked over to her.

"Gryffindor!" called the Hat.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables exploded in uproar. A dark haired Slytherin third year screamed curses, Draco guessed that he was Sirius brother.

While this was happening around them the young Lucius had reached Narcissa. He bent down and took up her red shoe.

"They are too big," she said and blushed. "I can't get the resizing spell to stick."

"Let me help you," said Lucius, stroking the shoe.

Narcissa sat down and held out her foot so that the shoe could be fitted. Lucius looked at the small perfect foot in front of him. Draco knew that this was the moment his father had fallen in love. His mother was yet too young to notice.

"Evans, Lily!"

The entire focus of the memory was turned to a pretty red-haired girl with green eyes. Draco looked at the young Snape, whose entire person was fixed on the girl. The intensity of the memory heightened.

"Gryffindor!" called the Hat.

Snape's face fell. The Evans girl looked a little confused but went to sit next to Sirius Black. That made Draco understand that she was muggleborn. No pureblood, or even halfblood, not Slytherin, would willingly sit beside a Black.

Draco looked back over to his parents. Narcissa was looking around the pomp and grandeur of the Hall. Lucius was staring at her with the intensity that only a newly in love fourteen-year-old boy could master.

He turned to look at the young Snape, who still seemed mad over the mugglegirl's sorting. Was it possible, thought Draco, that Snape was in love? With a mudblood? He felt disgusted. The Evans-girl smiled an encouraging smile to Snape, witch he responded. Yes, Draco was baffled; he was in love with her! Draco studied the girl more intently. Sure, she was pretty, if you were in to girls. She had big green eyes that looked very familiar.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Draco turned around at the familiar voice, sending shivers down his spine. He turned to see Severus Snape's adult form looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is not that my question?"

"This is my home!"

"I was invited. This is my memory."

"I wanted to know," Draco felt a bit ashamed, like when he got caught stealing from the potions locker at school.

"What did you want to know?"

"If I could trust you," Draco met his eyes head on.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Draco turned to look at the boy, wondering if the young version of the disgusting man could evoke any sympathy in him. It did not. He turned back to Severus.

"I need to know if I can trust you. That is the difference if you are sleeping in the dungeons or in my bed."

Severus looked stunned. Then he gave the smallest of nods, a clear sign of consent.

"Potter, James!"

Both the elder and younger Snape sneered. Draco was too surprised by the resemblance to The-boy-to-Hate to really react with any emotion. The only real difference was the brown eyes that disappeared under the Sortinghat.

"Gryffindor!" called the Hat not even a second later.

"He looks as great a tosser as Potter," said Draco.

"He was worse," Severus glared at the boy who shook hands with Black. "At least Harry has had some sense knocked in to him."

"Snape, Severus!"

"Go and listen then," muttered the adult Severus.

Draco followed the young Snape to the Hat. As the old thing was pushed over the boys head Draco could hear a weak voice.

"Gryffindor, please, please…"

Draco was shocked; his eyes darted back to where Severus stood hovering over the red-haired girl. She was staring on the boy under the Hat, biting her lip.

"Slytherin!" called the Hat.

The boy's shoulders deflated for a second, but rose proudly again as he began to walk to the Slytherin table. The girl gave him an encouraging smile.

"You wanted to be a Gryffindor?!" called Draco, almost enraged. "Because of her? A mudblood?"

"I did not put anything in that term back then," retorted Severus in an angry tone. "Then she was my best friend, my only friend. So yes, I wanted to be in Gryffindor, just so I could be with her. Apparently, that was a very Slytherin thought."

"You loved her?"

"Yes."

Draco suddenly laughed. Severus looked confused.

"What?"

"I just find it amusing. You have lusted to get into my pants since I turned fifteen, and now I find out that you were in love with a mudblood girl."

"I have lusted after the inside your pants longer than that," Severus gave him a sly smile. "It was just you who started noticing at fifteen. And anyway, I was young," he shrugged. "I did not become aware of boys until I was about fourteen."

"Show me that."

"What?"

"Show me the first time you got interested in a boy."

"I…" Severus winced.

"I want to see!"

The room around them changed to the Slytherin common room. It looked exactly the same as Draco remembered it. He saw his father, seventeen years old, sitting on one of the sofas. Lucius had combed back his blond hair but a few stands hang over the book he was showing a fourteen year old Snape. It looked like Lucius was explaining something in the book. Severus chewed on a quill, looking concentrated.

There was a loud bang and a scream coming from the girls' dormitory. The next second a furious girl came storming out, her eyes full of rage. She was wearing nothing but a short pink nightgown and a long open silky robe.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she screamed making the entire room jump. "You utter perverted bastard!"

She strode though the room on her bare feet towards the sofa where Lucius and Snape were sitting.

Narcissa grabbed hold of Lucius shirt, pulling his face to hers. Her nose was wrinkled, her teeth showing. Draco made a move to hide behind Severus before he remembered that this was only a memory of his mother.

"You have jerked of in my sock drawer for the last time!" she screamed. "I am going to kick your ass in a way that even you won't enjoy!"

"Come to the ball with me," Lucius spurted out.

"What?" Narcissa looked perplexed.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

She still held on to his shirt. A range of emotions ran over her face. Her breathing was erratic.

"I'll buy you new shoes," piped the pale teen.

"Okay," she let go of him so fast he fell on the sofa. "But they better match my purse."

"I'll buy you a purse too," Lucius loosened his tie and shirt.

"Fine," she gave Severus a glare and turned on her heal.

There were many lustful eyes following her as she left the room with the silky thing flowing after her. Even Draco had to admit, that if she had not been a girl and his mother at that, he would not mind falling at her feet himself.

"I wonder if there is an ass-kicking she could give me that I would not enjoy," mused Lucius looking after his future wife.

The young Snape did not answer; he was busy staring at the exposed flesh at Lucius loosened shirt. Draco frowned, looking to Severus. The older man seemed to be very interested in what ever his child-self had been scribbling down in his essay.

"Is that it?" Draco growled as the memory changed again to the image of the school courtyard. "You could not have my father, so you had me?"

"Oh, I had your father," Severus was gloomily watching himself crying and chasing after his notes that James Potter and Sirius Black where using for wind-charm practice. "Or rather, your father had me."

"What?" Draco observed the scene before him and felt anger over the frustrated tears on the young mans face. "My father…?"

"Only once, to my knowledge," Severus changed the memory.

"Sure, it felt good" said the young Lucius, about age twenty, sitting naked on the edge of his bed in Malfoy Manor. "But I don't think I want to do it again."

"It's okay," said the young Snape lying naked on the bed behind him. "Thank you."

"I'll try anything once," smirked Lucius absentmindedly stroking Snape's bare feet.

"Until today."

"Yes, until today."

Draco looked away as Lucius rose, he did not need to see that.

"That was their wedding day, was it not?" Draco swallowed; his mother was already a month pregnant with him. "You slept with my father the night before his wedding!"

"Apparently he finally noticed that I have very nice feet," snorted Severus and changed the memory again. "But I lack your mother's fondness for footwear."

"You can't stand in the why of true love," shrugged Draco. "Where are we now?"

"I'll show you one last thing," sighed Severus. "Then you can decide if you trust me."

They were standing in a small room. The first thing that Draco noticed was that it was a small child's room. It was completely in an array. A crib was turned over and the light green walls were singed. The second thing he noticed was the dead woman on the floor.

He recognized her, the Mudblood that Severus had been in love with. Draco looked around and saw the twenty-something Snape at the door, his face shell-shocked. The older Severus had turned his back to the memory.

"Severus…"

Draco looked over to the other man in the room. Dumbledore was standing by the window, cradling a small child in his arms. Draco knew who this boy was by the dried blood on the forehead.

The younger Snape staggered in to the room, kneeling at the woman's body. The pain in his face tore Draco's heart apart.

"Should you not be hiding?" asked Dumbledore in a neutral tone rocking the somewhat stunned baby. "Your lord is gone…"

"He could not be my lord…" whispered Snape caressing the dead woman's hand. "My lord promised me she would be safe, that she would live."

Dumbledore gave a well hidden smile, plans scheming behind his eyes. Draco snorted.

They were pulled out of the Pensieve. Draco stepped away as he watched Severus return the memories therein to his mind. She had been Potter's mother, he thought. That explained quite a lot actually. He pouted his lower lip a bit. Severus turned to him, a little uncertainness in his otherwise stern face.

"So…" he straightened his impeccable robes. "Would you take this Muggle-loving, bisexual, snivelling, cradle robber who has slept with your father to your bed, or shall I make myself comfortable in the dungeons?"

"Show me your feet," said Draco.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Severus gave him a crocked smile, leaning over and untying his shoes. Draco watched as he also removed his black socks. The older man rose again, pulling up his trouser legs and long robe to show up his pale feet. They were actually quite nice, thought Draco.

"Does my lord approve?" sneered Severus with a raised eyebrow.

Draco's eyes flashed and gave Severus one of his sly smiles. The older man reached out and stroked his hair. Draco leaned in to the touch, he had missed those hands. Again, Severus let his fingers slide though the top of Draco's scalp before he grabbed a firm hold of the strands forcing Draco's head upwards. Squirming and gasping Draco rubbed himself to his rediscovered lover. Leaving part of his control over, he let Severus lick his neck tracing a path up to his ear. Draco shivered.

"Show me," Draco gasped. "Show me that I can trust you again."

With that hand not locked in a fist around Draco's hair Severus traced and caressed his jaw, bringing two fingers over the lightly parted lips. Draco kissed them, drawing them into his mouth. Caressing the digits with his tongue, he let his own hands wander down Severus back. The dark magician breathed hard. Their groins, tightly pressed together, were responding to the touches.

"Bed," exhaled Draco around the wet fingers.

"Yours or the one in the dungeons?" Severus gave him a devious smile.

Draco answered the question by apparating them to his bedroom, a task only a Malfoy could do inside the mansion's wards. He pushed Severus back on the bed. Pulling off his shirt Draco grabbed his wand and whispered a spell to undo every button in Severus clothing. He stood for a wile, shirtless, letting his own fingers run over the man's bare feet.

"I'm not really a foot person," smirked Draco.

"Good," purred Severus wiggling out of his unbuttoned trousers. "I'm not a shoe person."

Draco leered, pulling the piece of clothing of the man's legs. Severus were not wearing underwear, he never did. Freeing himself of his own trousers, shoes and boxers, Draco stepped up to the bed. Severus shifted higher on the bed so his head was on the pillows; he pulled out of his black robes and shirt. Draco climbed up on the bed, sliding his hands over Severus lower legs, his knees, his thighs. The older man whined and growled at the contact as he waited.

Having done this before, Draco knew what they both liked. Neither of them wanted to loose control, both wanted to feel in charge. Severus grabbed Draco pulling his face up to his. Their lips locked licking, exploring, and demanding. Soon Draco felt the still wet fingers sliding over his buttocks, searching their way inside him. He leaned forward, giving Severus mouth access to his chest.

"Enough," Draco squirmed the talented fingers away.

Slowly he lowered himself until he could feel Severus hardness against his cleft. Taking support by placing his palms on the man's chest he lifted up until he sat on the tip of the sensitive organ. Severus hips moved with restrained jerks, the man was trying to hold back. Draco smirked as he lowered himself down on the shaft.

Severus pushed his hips upwards, taking control of the rhythm. Draco followed the thrusts, riding his lover. Their hands met over Draco's cock, both holding on to it like it was the only tangible thing in left in the world. Draco gasped and arched weakly, he bent down and kissed Severus hard, and then he began to move in his own pace. With each thrust he let Severus deeper inside him.

He came hard when he felt Severus' hot spurt within him, spilling semen over both their hands and abdomen. The musky smell made him moan, and he lay down exhausted on top of his reclaimed prize. Severus hands and arms folded around him.

"So I guess you trust me again," whispered Severus into the blond hair.

"That depends," Draco traced his lovers jaw line with his index finger. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Let me buy you a new pair of shoes," Draco rose a little to look into Severus eyes.

"I thought you were not that in to feet,"

"I'm not," Draco kissed him lightly. "I'm into shopping…"

The end.


End file.
